The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method to implement geofencing techniques using electronic devices.
The term “geofencing” refers to techniques implemented in mobile computing devices in which virtual perimeters are superimposed on real geographic areas and alerts or activities may be triggered when a virtual perimeter is approached or crossed. Geofencing techniques may be used in combination with location-based services to offer services or alerts to a user of a mobile device. Accordingly systems and techniques to provide geofencing techniques may find utility.